lawler_rpg_2_the_shodownfandomcom-20200213-history
List of Support Characters in Lawler-RPG 2
Support Characters where introduced in this game replacing the Assists, and successors of the Solo Units. Unlike the first game, when using, you cannot use it again during a battle and is limited to two uses to each summoner you choose. It will be restored once the battle is finished. List of Suppot Characters *Judge Schale (Original) - Book of Judgement: Judge Schale peforms various attacks with chemical-releated, ending with summoning a foot of a Mammut from his book to crush the enemy. *Kevin Explender - Death Fist: *Unknown Lester - Donny Finale: *Marino (Mega Man X) - Vengeful Needles: Marino appears in a puff of smoke with a dash slash, doing several slashes with her fans, wall-jumps, then ends with throwing elemental shurikens. *Godzilla - Super Atomic Breath: Godzilla rams the enemy, peforming a tail sweep two times, an Atomic Breath, then ends with a powered-up version. *Suzuka-Hime (Endless Frontier) - Suzuka Trance: Suzuka standing in Jyaki-Gun Oh comes in and peforms Jyaki-Gun Mixer two time, then ends Suzuka Trance (Healing, then attacks on a random combantant) *Sanger Zonvolt (Super Robot Wars) - Colossal Blade Cleave: Sanger dashes and peforms a high speed slash, damaging the enemy in multiple hits, then peforms a jumping slash, and finally ends with him jumping and brings down his Zankantou. *Genion (Super Robot Wars) - Death Buster: Genion (piloted by Hibiki) peforms several punches, before firing bullet hooks, then shocks the enemy with an explosion. *Swagmaster (Guards n' Retards) - SwagCannon: *Strafe (Fantendo) - Hatred Bullet: Strafe peforms a stright upwards kick, then peforms several gun shot attacks, ending it by firing a golden bullet that deals massive damage. *Gorge Fungi (Fantendo) - Earth Oblivion: Gorge uses spells of Fire, Thunder, Water, and Dark via Elemental Stones, ending with Earth Oblivion. *YE (Fantendo) - Claw Combo: YE peforms a jumping slash uppercut, does multiple rapid jabs, headbutts the enemy hard, then ends with a powerful stab. *Iron Mask (Fantendo) - 0-Ω Sword: Iron Mask brings his Root of Yggdrasil and slashes thrice, then switches with Apocalypse Sword and peforms a stab, then the Miracle Sword and slash downwards, finally switching with the 0-Ω Sword, firing a long-range projectile with a shape of a chinese dragon. *Jean Pireere Polnareff (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) - Silver Chariot: *Kurino Sandra (The Legend of Valkyrie) - Big Magic: Kurino Sandra begins with Kabutowari, peforming Mitsumata Yari: Daikaiten, Tatsumaki no Jutsu, and Kirimomi Attack, finally ending with Mitsumata Yari: Daikaiten only with Big Magic. *Sergeant Calhoun (Wreck-it Ralph) - Lock-Down Shot: *M.O.M.O (Xenosaga) - Floral Tempest: M.O.M.O peforms Lighting Bell onto the enemy, then Punchi Meteo, Compund Bow, then Wind Mixer, finally transforming to her Starlight costume and uses Floral Tempest. *Riki (Xenoblade) - Happy Happy: Riki begins with Roly Poly, then uses various artes such as Lurgy, Behave, and Freezinate, ending with Bitey Bitey, then uses Happy Happy to increase stats of all users. *Sabrina and Alakazam (Pokémon) - Psychic: Alakazam begins using Pysbeam to lift the enemy upwards, then attacks with its spoons via telepathy several times, before Sabrina uses her Mega Ring to mega evolve it into Mega Alakazam and ends with Psychic, dealing multiple damage. *Bub and Bob (Bubble Bobble) - Bubble Shot: Bob traps the enemy with a bubble, then Bub summons various enemies from Bubble Bobble before ending with a lightning bolt, a larg fireball, then sends the enemy away with a water wave. *Kirigaya Suguha (Sword Art Online) - Vaccuum Blade Magic: *Alice (Ucogi) - Hair Assault: *Orca (.hack): Colossal Slash: *Riemsianne La Vaes (Shining Force EX) - Hellfire: *Shura (Fire Emblem Fates) - Bow Launcher: *Princess Peach (Mario) - Peach Rage: Peach begans throwing a Vegetable off-screen, then swings her Tennis Racket, rushes with a umbrella stab, and turns with her Peach Bomber, ending with her turning in Full Rage of fire, dealing multiple hits. *Devilotte (Cyberbots) - Blodia Punch: Devilotte steps in and commands mecha from other Capcom games to attack for her. She summons Mobilsuits α & β from Side Arms Hyper Dyne to fire at enemy before turning to their super forms that drops worm bombs and Grand Kaiser from Tech Romancer doing a rolling slash before calling on Blodia, who promptly punches her, making her collide into the enemy and fly off screen. *Tingle (The Legend of Zelda) - Balloon Trip of Love: *Kumatora (MOTHER) - PK Starstorm: Kumatora freezes the enemy with Brainshock alpha, then does various PK attacks like PK Fire (MOTHER version), PK Thunder omega, then PK Ground before ending with PK Starstorm. *Laura Matsuda (Street Fighter) - Inazuma Spin Hold: Laura begins with a Bolt Charge, following with a Heavy version, then Sunset Wheel and Thunder Clap before ending with her Critical Art. *Ruby Heart (Marvel vs. Capcom) - Pare-tonn're: Ruby Heart begins with Rafale Cannon, then follows with Sublimation, and multiple directions of Cheval Seller, finally ending with Pare-tonn're. *Samurai Asshole - Blossom some Shit!: Samurai Asshole peforms a stab, then does several slashes and a gun shot before jumping upwards and brings the same spaceship from his game, crashing into the ground and explodes on the enemy. *Shinobu Jacob (No More Heroes) - Three Girl Rhumba's Sword: *Plug Cryostats (Fight Ippatsu! Jūden-chan!!) - Super Charge Love: *Pyro (Team Fortness 2) - Afterburn: *Dive and Kick (Divekick) - Terminal Velocity and Party Starter: *MegaZak (Retropokon) - Meteor Clash: *Call (Mighty No. 9) - Bow Chaser: *Mighty Robots (Mighty No. 9) - Mighty Combination: *Zool and Zooz (Zool) - Gremlin Strike: *D.Va (Overwatch) - Self-Destruct: *Cara (Soul Hunters) - Cage of Eternity: * * * * * Category:List